


Error 404

by McKayRulez



Series: Markiplier Fics [4]
Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Internet, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot, Slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Bing has a difficult time communicating with Google.





	Error 404

Bingiplier: "We need to keep this on the down low."  
Googleplier: "I'm sorry did you mean download?"  
Bingiplier: "No, 'down low'. It's slang, like as a secret."  
Googleplier: "Searching for the definition of Down-lows."  
Bingiplier: "You are so old, bro."  
Googleplier: "Results found. Down-low is slang for discrete heterosexual relationships."  
Bingiplier: "GOOGLE! I just meant 'secret'! Like 'Low key'!"  
Googleplier: "Searching for 'secret loki down-lows'."  
Bingiplier: "No that's not what I meant-"  
Googleplier: "Would you like to try grinder?"  
Bingiplier: "Oh my Mirco!"  
Googleplier: "I've matched you with a Loki cosplayer. Is the terms of this blind date acceptable?"  
Bingiplier: "No!.. I.. I just wanted you to not tell the other egos about my kick flip fail back at the park.. How did we get here?"  
Googleplier: "Pulling up directions for the closest Lego park."  
Bingiplier: "I hate you."  
Googleplier: "Someone isn't feeling very lucky today."


End file.
